Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance
Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance is a story created by Hyper Zergling and KidVegeta. This story tells the tale of Yuki, daughter of Nitro, and her effort to murder her father's killer. Yuki sets up her ambush of the Saiyan on a curious Mrovian outpost... but as soon becomes apparent, the planet has just as many surprises for her as she has planned for him. Story Conflict Of Interest <774 AGE> Chaiva: And where are you going? Cuber: What do you mean? Chaiva: I asked you a question, Cuber. Cuber: I’m going out to train. What else could I be doing? Chaiva: Again? Cuber: You know I’m out every noon. It’s part of the routine. I don’t know why you’re asking me about that. Chaiva: You’re always out! We never see each other anymore. Cuber: So what? Training’s important. Chaiva: You know, now that we’re together, I thought we were going to actually spend some time together. You are never interested in me! Not since that night- Cuber: Oh, you can’t be serious. I didn’t think you were this soft, Chaiva. Chaiva: Soft?! Cuber: We’re Saiyans. What do you expect? Chaiva: Get out! Cuber: Bitch! What the hell’s her problem? Fine, if she wants to act like that, I’m not staying around. Cuber: Fifteen billion? Quoeyg: Cuber, are you going somewhere? Cuber: I don’t know. Quoeyg: You and your mate were participating in quite a tirade. We could hear from the Fountain. Cuber: It was all her. She’s been angry at me for no reason for months. I don’t know what to do. She’s better blowing off steam alone. Quoeyg: Are you sure? Cuber: Yeah. I need a break from her too. I’ll just go train on some other planet. Quoeyg: If you are going now, Cuber, I must make a request. Cuber: Yeah? Quoeyg: We have an outpost in the northern region. If you could stop by and see what is going on there, that would be most helpful. Cuber: Why? Quoeyg: We have stopped receiving transmissions from them. We need to know what happened there. Cuber: Can’t you just send your own ships there? Quoeyg: We were going to, but it would be much faster for you to go there. Cuber: Fine, I’ll do it. Quoeyg: Very good. Voice: Tell me his name. Voice: I asked you a question. Alien: I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! Voice: My father fought him here. My father’s records would not lie. I’m sure you wouldn’t, either. Alien: I wouldn’t! I don’t what a Saiyan is. You can’t expect me to. Voice: Do you have any idea who I am? My father Nitro was the ruler of the universe! Your foul planet means nothing to me. Your life is inconsequential! Don’t test my patience. Alien: I didn’t mean- Kirka: Lady Yuki, shall we move on? Yuki: Put all fleets on standby. Kirka: Yes, my lady. Yuki: Did father ever speak of his name? Kirka: I never knew it. I doubt he did either, my lady. Yuki: He must be within the region. Turn the long range scouters on. His level will be far above any other’s. Naro: Done. Yuki: He’ll be on one of these… I’ll flush out that stinking monkey myself. Empire Of Dirt Yuki: Naro, I’ve found him. Send all forces to this location. Naro: They’ll be there. Ledas: It’s just me and you again. I didn’t want to bring you… but Ryori was mad at me anyway, I guess. It’s better this way. He’d accidentally open you up or something. I wonder what you’re doing in there. Ledas: Who’s there? Ledas: Wow, those are some big powers. I bet they’re gonna fight. I wanna see this. And The Horse You Rode In On Yuki: Looking for something, Saiyan? Cuber: What? Yuki: I'd imagine you to be quicker, after what you did to my father. Perhaps wit does not accompany brawn. Cuber: Your father? Yuki: Lord Nitro. Cuber: So you're his daughter?! Yuki: That's right, worm! Cuber: Don’t make the same mistake your father did. Yuki: That is your secret? Don't make me laugh. You're nothing. Yuki: Get up, wretch. You think you can insult his memory by putting up such a weak show? Cuber: Aaahh!! Yuki: If you cannot offer me a better challenge, I will just have to pull the life out of you right here. It’ll be very slow, I promise you that. Ledas: Hey? I’m here for the fight. Who’s fighting? Soldier 1: What are you talking about? Who… who are you? Ledas: Ledas… Soldier 1: Right. Are you a native or something? I’m, uh, like, not in the mood an uprising right now. Ledas: No, I’m here for the fight. Naro: A fight? What’re you on about, soldier? Ledas: What’re you talkin’ about, I’m not a soldier. Naro: Ah, no armor. Should’ve known. Ledas: Psh, I have a set, but I don’t wear it anymore. They’re too bulky. Naro: Are ya saying you could even fight? Look, you’re scrawny and barely as big as my boot. Hell, I’m reading your power level right now, and it’s pathetic. Ledas: Do you wanna fight, then? Naro: Fight? It’ll be more like a massacre. Yeah, a massacre. I love those. Hey, Kirka, come here. Look at this kid I found. He wants to fight. Kirka: What’s that? You finally found the owner of this place? Did he say what happened to his- Naro: No, he’s just some kid. Kirka: That tail! He’s a Saiyan! Naro: A Saiyan, really? What are we supposed to do? Kill it? Kirka: Capture it! Lady Yuki will want to interrogate him! Naro: All right, Saiyan. I’m going to beat the hell out of you, take you on my ship, and let my boss torture you for information. In that order. Sound good? Ledas: No. Naro: Well, too bad. That’s what I’m doing! Kirka: N-naro?! Yuki: What?! How'd you know what was my weak spot?! Cuber: I think I know my geography pretty damn well. Yuki: Don’t make me laugh. It’s hopeless. I’ve won this fight. Yuki: Get away! You have no business here. Ledas: You know, I was just going to watch, but then I saw who you were. Your soldiers wear the same armor as Frieza’s. And it looks like you’re no better than him. Anyone like Frieza is an enemy to me. I’m going to kill you now. What Is This Even? Yuki: Kill me? Is that so? Ledas: Yeah. You’re Frieza’s daughter, aren’t you? Yuki: Frieza? You keep mentioning him. Why does he matter? Yuki: So is he. Ledas: Yeah, well I’m a lot stronger than him. Yuki: I can see him, but I can’t move fast enough to evade his attacks. Yuki: Just a second alone and I can power up past him! Yuki: Thanks for the time. Ledas: Whoa, you changed! What is that? Yuki: Never you mind. There is no point in educating the soon-to-be dead. Ledas: Her power went way up. I’m nowhere near it, even at maximum… You’re hair looks like mine! Yuki: I know. I get that from my mother. Ledas: I bet you got your ugliness from her too- Ledas: I have no chance. She’s going to kill me. Cuber: Ah, shit. This ain’t good at all. Quoeyg: Cuber, are you there? You never contacted me about landing. Is everything alright? Cuber: Yeah, sorry about not calling you when I got here, but whatever your guys were doing, it’s gone wrong. The place was long destroyed. Quoeyg: Do you know what caused it? Are there any survivors? Cuber: How would I know? I’ve had my hands full with Nitro’s daughter. She attacked me before I could get a good look at the place. Another saiyan got here and saved me, but he doesn’t look like he’ll hold up too well either. We’re pretty much gonna die, so you should go tell Chaiva. Quoeyg: Are you sure the complex was completely destroyed? Cuber: I already said, I didn’t get a good enough - Quoeyg: There is one thing you can do, but I do not know if it will work. Of course, this assumes at least one device is still operational. Cuber: Whatever you guys were working on here? Quoeyg: Yes, the fusion devices. They will combine any two beings of the same race, and multiply their power greatly. We were testing this to lower the amount of soldiers needed in our armies. You said the other one here is a Saiyan too. Are you sure? I thought your species was nearly extinct. Cuber: Yeah, I’m sure. Quoeyg: Then you must go to the installation outpost immediately if you hope to survive. Find a fusion device. I will describe them to you when you get there. Cuber: Wouldn’t these devices be unsafe if they killed all your scientists? Quoeyg: Would you rather stay where you are and let her kill you? Cuber: Good point. Yuki: You brat! You dirty little brat! Disfiguring my face is not allowed! Ledas: There are no rules! Ledas: She can’t sense power. Ledas: You better get out of here. I can only hold her off for a few more minutes. Cuber: What…how did he do that? Splicer No Splicing I Would Have Been Your Daddy DON'T GO HOME Trivia *This story was brought about by KidVegeta and Hyper Zergling's texting of one another with story ideas. Category:Fan Fiction